Tangled? More Like Twisted
by LeprechaunGreen
Summary: A thief by the name of Laxus doesn't expect to find a girl with brown eyes and silver hair who wants to visit the once-glorious, now-dangerous castle. He certainly didn't want to take her there. (Though she BLACKMAILED him, damnit!) On the way, they discover their real identities, all because of a little bar called Fairy Tail.


**Hiya!**

**So, at the same time I created Demon World, my brain-uterus birthed this idea-baby.**

**Damn, that image is disgusting, isn't it? Like a demented version of the birth of Athena.**

**Anyway, here with yet _another _Lalu story, directed by me, I present to you...**

_**Tangled? More Like Twisted**_

* * *

_Our tale begins with a disembodied voice..._

"This is the story of how I died."

_There was a snort._

"Just joking. If I ever die, it'll be in an epic way. Anyway, moving on."

"So, I guess I should explain. Long ago, a drop of a star fell from the sky..."

_A glowing, silvery, twinkling drop falls from between the clouds in the midnight sky._

"That drop hit the ground. Pretty damn hard, if I do say so myself."

_The drop gently touches the grass, and slowly sinks down into the earth._

"Gently and slowly, my ass. That thing hit the dirt like a bullet. Still, that drop went into the earth, and from it, grew a flower."

_A beautiful flower gracefully bloomed, petals gleaming in the moonlight._

"Now, everyone knew about the flower. But everyone acted like a buncha poetic bitches and thought it would be better to leave it alone. Idiots. But someone did find it- an old woman by the name of Minerva."

_An elderly woman with gray hair and a once-beautiful face creeps close to the flower. Her veined hands cup its petals reverently._

"Then she invents a stupid little spell-song-thingy that somehow activates the magic in the flower and boom! She's young again."

_The old woman begins to sing in a hoarse, decripite voice._

**_Flower, gleam and glow_**

**_Let your powers shine_**

**_Make the clock reverse _**

**_Bring back what once was mine_**

**_Heal what has been hurt_**

**_Change the fates' design_**

**_Save what has been lost_**

**_Bring back what once was mine_**

**_What once was mine_**

_"_Cheesiest lyrics I ever heard. Even Flamebrain coulda done better."

"HEY! I SAVED YOUR ASS AND YOUR MARRIAGE YOU LIGHTNING BASTARD-"

"Shut up, Hot-Airhead."

"WHY, YOU-"

"SALAMANDER! GET YER ASS BACK OVER HERE AND FINISH WHAT YA STARTED!"

"STAY OUTTA THIS, RUSTBUCKET!"

"I'M GONNA BEAT YER ASS SO HARD-"

"GAJEEL! GET BACK HERE!"

"Er- okay, Levy."

_A whipping sound is heard._

"YOU-"

**"CAN EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH THE GODDAMN STORY!"**

_There is silence.  
_

"Thank you. So anyway, the magic makes her young again."

_There is a strange gust of wind, and the woman is young._

"She hides the flower with a bush-net-thing to keep the magic for herself. Then she does this for a few hundred years."

_The woman hides the flower with a woven bush, and leaves._

"Honestly, most evil fairy tale villain ever. Can you imagine how many people she killed indirectly by hoarding that thing? But, I digress. So, eventually, a kingdom emerges nearby."

_A castle and city can be seen._

"And they have a king and queen, and they're happy, and yada-yada-yada. But one day, the queen discovers that she is pregnant. And on that same day, she fell ill."

_Inside the castle, a pale woman with blonde hair and brown eyes lays in bed, coughing every so often. A man, also possessing blonde hair, watches over her._

"Now obviously the kingdom is in a panic. And obviously, there's a mad rush to find the flower. And one day, the old lady ain't so careful."

_After a session with the flower, the woman rushes away, accidentally knocking over the fake bush. A troop of villagers saw the silver glow, and ran to dig it up._

"Then they make a tea with the flower, and it heals the queen, and the pregnancy and birth go off without a hitch."

_The woman and man, now each wearing a crown, are once again seen. The woman holds a beautiful baby, a girl with silver hair._

"But of course, everything has to go to shit."

_Suddenly the woman stumbles, though she was standing still. The man takes the baby girl, and attempts to hold the woman up. However, she crumpled to the floor. He quickly places the infant in her crib, then checks the woman for a pulse while listening for a heartbeat. Then, he begins to sob._

"The queen's mysterious death hit the king hard, and his daughter looked too much like his wife for him to want to get close. He didn't even look at the princess for the next two days, leaving her with the nanny. He wasn't watchful enough."

_The old woman sneaks into the window of the nursery, and begins to sing the spell. The baby's hair begins to glow, and the woman reaches with a knife to cut off a lock. But once she does so, silver becomes gold, and it stops glowing. The woman looks confused, then sneers. She takes the girl and leaves through the window._

"The king mourned, blaming himself. He lost his wife and daughter in less than a week. So he wasn't prepared for war."

_Blood splatters the floor. A mirror is turned, and a man with black hair and beard now wears the crown. He begins to laugh._

"The kingdom was usurped by a man named Ivan Dreyar. He put an immediate halt to the search for the lost princess, which made things all the easier for Minerva, who had hidden the child away in a tower."

_A tower appears in a hidden glen, and a toddler with silver hair and brown eyes sits in the window, brushing her hair._

"And now the real story begins on her eighteenth birthday. The princess's birthday. _Lucy's_ birthday."

* * *

**So whaddaya think? I know, I shouldn't be starting this when I've just barely begun a different story. BUT I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!**

**Anyway, I was too lazy to recreate the spell. But I hope you like the million other differences!**

**-Leprechaun**


End file.
